Edgers are known in the art for edging flowerbeds, forming lawn borders, ringing trees and the like. Edgers can include stones or bricks of various configurations, including simple or more complex geometric shapes. Manufactured units typically are laid end to end to form a line, which can be straight, curved, serpentine, or combinations thereof. Edgers can also be used to form circular rings, ovals and other closed patterns. Example edgers are shown in U.S. design Pat. Nos. RE37,694 and D471,990, both by Thomas Riccobene.
Additionally, it is well known to cover surfaces, such as walkways, driveways, patios, floors, work surfaces, walls and other interior or exterior surfaces with stones, bricks, pavers, tiles and other architectural surface covering units. It is further known to construct walls and other structures with stone and bricks. Conventional surface coverings and structures are also constructed of manufactured pavers, bricks, tiles or other units. Manufactured units are typically provided in geometric shapes, such as squares, rectangles and hexagons, or combinations thereof. Surfaces covered with manufactured units typically are laid in repeating patterns. Alternatively, it is known to lay conventional units in random, non-repeating patterns. Some blocks can be used as either a paver or and edger, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,688 to Thomas Riccobene.
Prior art landscape retaining systems and surface coverings have met with varying degrees of success and failure. As always, there is considerable room for improvement.